


Nothing But His Shirt

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: The Summer of Cain [2]
Category: Supernatural AU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 01:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18400460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Nothing But His Shirt

Sleeping in Cain’s room didn’t happen a lot. Most nights, you would get fucked into the mattress, and slip back into your room. Jenna was an early riser at times, and neither of you wanted to risk her catching you.

Two weeks into your arrangement, it was decided that both of you wanted more than just mind blowing sex. Which lead to knowing Jenna would find out eventually. Hiding you fucking her father was one thing. Hiding being in a relationship with him was another matter altogether.

Halfway through the summer, Jenna was camping with some new friends for the weekend. You weren’t big on camping, so you stayed behind. You were currently walking around in nothing but one of Cain’s shirt. 

He walked into the kitchen just as you were bending over to put something in the dishwasher. Cain moved up behind you, his hand cupping your ass. His middle finger slipped into your folds slightly. You whimpered, making him smirk. Watching you, he moved his finger into your entrance. “Spread your legs.” He growled, and you felt your arousal all but drip down your thighs.

Bracing yourself, you did as you were told, putting your wet cunt on display for him. Your cheeks turned pink as he began to fuck you with his finger, adding a second after a moment. As you squirmed and whined for him, his free hand palmed himself. “Please, Daddy.” You breathed, your eyes fluttering closed. “Fuck me!”

“Since you asked _so_ nicely, princess.” He undid his slacks, pushing them down to his thighs. Without taking his time, he thrust into you, making you cry out. Cain groaned as he felt your walls flutter. Neither of you wanted to draw this out, knowing that you’d be clinging to each other again later. He gripped your hips with a bruising force, pulling out and slamming back in.

You were crying out for him, a string of curses falling from your lips. Having the house completely to yourselves, he was slamming into you without holding back. Arching your back, you cried out his name, your orgasm sweeping over your entire body. “Cum for me, Daddy!” You pleaded, needing to feel that. Needing to have him fill you.

His hand came down on your ass, making you whimper. His blue eyes watched as the pink slowly faded from your smooth skin before repeating the action. Cain’s thrusts became slow and shallow as he came. His chest heaving, a smirk played on his lips. “Now, that’s something I could get used to.” He chuckled.

As he pulled out, you bit your lip. Once you were standing, his arm wrapped around your waist and pulled you back to him. “I could, too.” You giggled as he kissed your neck, his beard tickling you. “Now let me finish the dishes and we’ll go hop in the shower. I’ve been a very dirty girl, daddy.”

Cain growled, nipping at you. “You have ten minutes.”


End file.
